I love you with all my Pudd
by puddypants
Summary: This is a fic that was written under my desk during double Science and it's a load of poo. I'm uploading it though because who doesn't like a bit of Pudd? It's rated M because although it's just fluff now, next Science lesson it will get more raunchy.


"DUDE! HARRY! STOP TICKLING ME, I CANNNT BREATH!" Sweet giggles could be heard as sizeable drummer boy hands roamed the length of a younger boys more petite frame. These hands appeared to belong to a man that goes by the name of Mr Harry Judd. On the recieving end of his actions was a slightly younger boy of whom Harry had spent a large proportion of his young life being alongside. That boy was his band mate and secret crush: Dougie Lee Poynter.

For many years Harry had fancied the cheeky, blonde adolescent. Dougie had been a mere 15 years of age when their band had been formed and signed. He had recieved little support from his family, so Harry had always found himself playing the role of a Father, Older Brother and Best Friend towards Dougie. This had brought the two extremly close and Harry had fallen hard for him. His adorable, childlike laugh made Harry's heart melt and he loved Dougie in that gentle sort of way. Sometimes he wished he could hold him and forever protect him from misfortune that could be just around the corner. Dougie had always come across as a fradgile induvidual, needing alot of support to keep him going from the boys. Harry therefore knew, for Dougies sake, that their relationship could not progres any further. But let's not forget that he was still a young man, he had needs and this tickling fight was turning him on. His more masculine nature had always allowed himself to lure the diminutive teenager into his subtle but still rather horny games.

He explored every inch of Dougie's slim body. His actions causing a chain reaction to that golden laugh he dreams about every night. It made him feel like he was in heaven and for that moment wished it would never end. Dougie was squirming, desperately trying to get away from Harry's firm but gentle grip, making his favourite Zukie t-shirt ride up. His hairless, tanned body was exposed. Harry traced his finger across the skin of Dougie's space themed tattoo, gently stroking his nipple making Dougie squeal with delight. The Bigger of the two then began to blow gently of the younger ones upper body. Knowing where Dougie most liked being tickled Harry paid particular attention to Dougie's stomach. He blew it just enough so he could here that sweet cry of pleasure once more. Dougie was giggling hysterically, tears of laughter running down his cheek. He was trying desperately to kick Harry off him and wriggle out of his grasp but to assure Dougie could not get away Harry moved positions to sit across Dougie's hips, laughing madly himself. Just then more manly of the two then remembered where Dougie was most ticklish and devious grin appeared across his face. A glimpse of lust flashed over Harry's eyes as he felt a tingle in his Leopard print Bawbags underwear.

Harry did a 180 degree turn so he was facing the lower half of Dougie's body. Tenderly, He started to undo the zipper of Dougie's skin tight jeans. He started to pull them down with one hand. He used the free one to frantically tickle the squealing boys back and using his mouth to carry on blowing on Dougie's slightly toned stomach keeping him occupied so he didn't conger up enough energy to pull Harry off him. This was a tricky task as Harry was not even facing him, for all he knows he could be poking Dougie in those sky blue eyes Harry felt always hypnotised by. Eventually Harry had pulled material to just bellow Dougie's knees exposing his slim thighs. His package was covered by slightly revealing pair of purple Calvin Kleins, Harry let our a small groan but quickly covered it up by pretending it was part of how he laughs. Harry knew that this was Dougie's sensitive spot and that it wouldn't take much for his master plan to work. He got into position, lowering his head slightly. Gently, Harry began to stoke the back of Dougie's slender legs, brushing his fingers softly against his smooth skin. After a few seconds of being stroked Dougie's hips buckled upwards making his crotch brush against Harry's lips, making Dougie shriek because sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine, it was clear he was enjoying this too. Harry spent those brief few seconds taking in Dougie smell and using his lips to get a feel a what could soon be he's to own and play with. His plan had worked, Harry grinned, pleased with himself. While still giggling madly and trying to catch his breath, Dougie thought he'd caught Harry off guard. He somehow found all he strength to try and push him away but ended up being thrown back down, knocking Toms glass of water on the floor in the process, it smashing into pieces on the floor. Harry swiftly stopped tickling him.

"Harry stop winding up Dougie! We can't concentrate!" Tom said a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"It's not our fault, we're bored, can't we run through a song me and Doug can join in with?"

"Later, maybe, but right now we're trying to figure out the introduction to Little Joanna for the mini tour we're doing next week! It a lot of fans favorite song but we've never had the balls to play it live, it's going to be such a surprise for them!" Danny replied, a small grin appearing on his face.

"If you make us sit here in silence then we'll die of boredom before the tour starts, now that will surprise the fans." Harry grumbled wiping that smile of the curly haired boys face.

"Look we wont be too long, maybe just take Dougie outside for a bit and get yourself something to eat?"

"I don't need 'taking' outside, it's not like I need carrying or anything, I'm not four you know!" Dougie panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well up you get and come out with me, stretch out legs, we don't the others to have fun." Harry replied smiling at him, gesturing for him to follow him out the door.

"Can't be bothered, you tickled away all my energy" Dougie giggled, a mischievous grinned plastered across his face.

"…Would you like me to carry you out then Dougs?"

"Yes please."

"Thought you said only four year olds get carried?" Tom asked trying not to laugh.

"Stop ganging up on me because I'm the youngest, there's no need to show off that your all move developed than me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, us three have only just learnt to walk in the past year or so, we're just more advance in puberty than you." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry walked over to him, scooped him up and started to carry him bridal style out the room.

"Lazy shit" Danny said throwing a pillow at Dougie

"WAIT HARRY!"

"Dougs?" replied Harry sounding a little panicked.

"Laptop please."

"If my hands hadn't already been full then I would of hit you so hard."

Dougie giggled childishly, "Alright, alright, Toooomm can you please pass me my laptop?" he asked putting on those puppy dog eyes that gave Harry butterflies.

"I'm only doing it because I want to get rid of you, don't get used to it!" Tom said putting Dougie's MacBook across his stomach and flicking his nose to punish him.

"Now bugger off until we call for you!" Danny told the 'Pudd' boys.

"Chamin'" Harry said kicking the door open with his foot and walking out the room, still carrying Dougie.


End file.
